All it takes is One Night
by tiva forever2009-2010
Summary: this little idea came into my head-what happens when you mix hormornes with an Ex-Navy SEAL...well read n'find out...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I've redone this and this is a completely new story, my ideas got away from me in the other story and I realized that I had two ideas that weren't mergeing well so this is completely new and different. In this story it's been about 3 years that they've been together as a couple and there's no Wo Fat or anything like; this is just a fun kind of light hearted story. **

**Chapter 1**

Everything had gone back to normal well what was normal for the team but Danny thought something was off with Steve; he seemed more emotional lately, he got frustrated more easily and sometimes he would keep Danny up all night but Danny wouldn't mind. He would try and help him get settled even though Danny thought that would never end but it did and he was thankful when he heard Steve softly breathing evenly indicating that he finally was asleep. Tonight they were lying in each others arms when Danny decided to ask, "Hey babe...are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah why?"

"Oh it's just something's been different lately-you've been more emotinal, had a hard time getting to sleep a few nights ago and you've been taking more risks out in the field which I do not like."

"Danny I'm sorry-' he suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where he threw up. Danny also ran in after him and got a washcloth and wet it under cool water and began to rub it across the back of his neck and his forehead.

"Are you alright babe?"

"Uh yeah I think I might be coming down with a stomach bug or something…" but what he was really thinking, '_Damn it…not again…I can't go through that kind of pain again but I know that it wasn't my fault I was in a near death crash that almost killed me. But the pain of burying my twins nearly killed me and I know that I had too much trauma from the crash but no parent should ever have to go through that when they weren't even born yet…"_

"….Steven, hello earth to Steve…"

"Uh oh sorry, zoned out for a minute…what did you want?"

"I just asked if you were going to the doctor."

"Yeah I'll go tomorrow…tell the team that I'll be in a little later if I feel good if not then I'm coming back here."

"Ok will do…now if you think you're done emptying your stomach then I suggest we get back to bed and try to get a few more hours of sleep…and I'm telling you right now do not do your morning swim triathlon thingy not if you're coming down with something; you know it's alright to sleep in once in a while"

"You're right and I think that's a good idea…I am pretty tired"

They went back to bed where Danny immediately fell back to sleep but Steve's mind was racing and he couldn't shut it off—"_What am I gonna do? Oh my god I can't believe a few weeks ago after a particularly hard case that hit us both in different ways made me forget to tell him to put on protection; god I'm such an idiot! Well that case was difficult and after we just both needed wanted each other and I got lost in the passion, got lost in his eyes that just made me forget to tell to tell him—yeah all it takes is one night of passion just one night. And now I am not sure how to tell him this secret that I've been keeping for 36 years; the only people who knew were my parents, my sister and a doctor who was friends with my dad. It just never came up and I never volunteered after what happened when I was a teen—man that was possibly the worst breakup in my life. My mom had only died a couple of years earlier then I got knocked up and the guy bolted saying some crap about me which hurt then I nearly die in a horrible car wreak, oh and I had a miscarriage and found out that it wasn't just one child that I had to bury no it was two and it was a boy and girl. That pain will never go away but I've learned to deal with it through the Seals which is compartmentalizing. I just hope Danny doesn't decide to bolt on me and take Gracie with him because I think I would just die…" _he must've fallen asleep because the next he knew it was 8:00 and Danny was gently shaking him awake. He opened his eyes and smiled up at him who had a cup of coffee in his hands but the smell made him nauseous and again he bolted to the bathroom. "Danny, get that coffee out of here please."

He nodded and took it back downstairs then went back up to see about Steve who was now getting dressed after he put the phone on the bed.

"Was that the doctor?"

"Yes it was and he can see me now"

"I can go with you…"

Danny was cut off, "No Danno you head on to work and I'll be there later…please"

He just nodded and went ahead and got dressed then they both headed downstairs to the car and truck. They gave each other a quick goodbye kiss and headed off in their separate ways.

Once Steve got their Harm took him to his office and drew some blood then had it sent down to the lab but told them it took priority over their other lab results. He came back in and closed the door so they could talk while they wait.

"So you think it happened again Steve?"

"Yes…last night I was talking to Danny—he's my partner of 3 years now both on and off the work field—anyway I was going to tell him something then I just bolted to the bathroom and threw up. Then this morning he was holding a cup of coffee and again I got sick."

"Oh well is there anything else that would make you think that?"

"Well uhh…a couple of days ago I just couldn't get umm settled and I kept him up all night if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do…well how about mood swings, food cravings, back aches?"

"Yes to all the above…speaking of cravings I've had to keep that one under wraps because I'm always eating healthy stuff and if Danny ever saw me eating malasadas I would never hear the end of it."

Before Harm could say anything else the lab tech came in with the results and handed them to him. He took the paper out and read it, "Well Steven it seems like your gut instinct was right. You are pregnant and according to this it looks like your 4 weeks along. I want to do an ultra sound and make sure the baby's doing okay."

"Yeah sure that's fine…wow I can't believe it…I just hope nothing bad happens this time because I don't think I could bury another child."

"Yeah I'm so sorry about that…I know if there was some way I could've stopped it I would've…"

"I know you would Doc…now the hard part is telling him, I mean what he is gonna say when I tell him that he got me knocked up."

"Look I may not know him personally but I've seen you guys on the news and I can tell by the way he looks at you that he loves you and would do anything for you. Now stop doubting yourself and let's look at the little one."

He nodded as he lay back on the table then he heard the most wonderful sound and that was his baby's heartbeat and then he saw the little one which made him smile.

When he got back to HQ he headed straight for his office to do paperwork; it had been quiet since their last hard case. Danny noticed that he had come in but didn't even say hello to him and this concerned him so he got up and went in to Steve's office.

"Steve…what did the doctor say?"

"Well the good news is that I don't have a stomach bug…" He knew he couldn't put this off any longer so he stopped working and grabbed Danny's hand and lead them over to his couch when they sat down.

"You…you love me right?"

"Yes Steven I do…now may I ask what is this about?"

"There's something that I need to tell you…but let me preface by saying that only my parents, Mary, and the doctor that I just saw knew about this. Not even Joe knew about this…"

"Okay babe you're scaring me now"

"Here just look…" he gave him the sonogram but just kept looking down at the floor.

At first Danny didn't know what to think till he saw it but his mind didn't get the connection and he automatically flew into a rant, "What the hell? You freaking cheated on me and got someone pregnant! How could you Steven Jack McGarrett! After 3 years…"now he was pacing around with arms flying every which way so Steve had to physically stop him. He grabbed Danny by the shoulders, "LOOK AT ME DANIEL, LOOK AT ME AND TRUST ME WHEN I SAY I NEVER NOR WILL I EVER CHEAT ON YOU; YOU GOT THAT."

Danny just blinked a couple of times, "Okay…I believe you but…"

"Shh…don't say anything just please sit down and let me explain…please"

Danny could hear the fear laced with desperation in his voice and the look in eyes immediately deflated him so he sat back down next to him and waved for him to continue. Steve let out a relief sigh, "Danny that's your baby" he flat out said."

"Excuse me…I have not been…oh wait a minute, what?"

"Danny I…I'm pregnant and it's yours"

He kept opening and closing his mouth but no words came out, Steve saw this and he found it funny and started laughing. "Steve what are you laughing at?"

"You—you knucklehead—you're imitating a fish…have I finally got you stumped?"

"Well yes if you must know and might I add by what the hell? I thought guys couldn't get pregnant."

"Yeah well apparently some of us are born differently…I just hope nothing bad happens this time"

"What do you mean this time?"

"Oh did I say that out loud?"

"Yes babe you did…what happened last time?"

"It happened a couple of years after mom had died and I was on the mainland. I had a boyfriend at the time then I got pregnant. I told him, he called me names and told me that he wasn't ready for that type of responsibility then just left. Needless to say that was the worst breakup I've ever gone through and after that I booked a flight to back here and decided that I wouldn't date anymore men. Dad was very understanding and he actually got excited that he was going to be a grandfather. I was 5 months along when I nearly died in a car crash which was totally not my fault. The light had just turned green and I waited a couple of seconds before going then all of sudden BAM I was hit on my side and the next thing I knew I was upside down then I passed out again. My dad said that the car flipped 4 times and they had to get the Jaws of Life to get me out. I went into a coma and woke up a couple of days later. I asked him how my baby was but the look on face and I knew that something wasn't right. He finally told me that there was too much trauma to my body and that I had a miscarriage then he also told me that I had been carrying twins—a boy and girl—I can't tell how much pain that put me through and let me tell you Danny as a parent you should never ever have to bury your children before they're even born; that's just not right. It was the worst pain I ever felt and never want to feel again. They would've been 15 years old today and who knows what they would've wanted to be…I try not think about it but sometimes I do when I'm sitting on the lanai just looking at the sunset. After I got out of the hospital I threw myself into the Navy and became a Seal then I met you and you just blasted down the walls I had built up around my heart. That's why I was afraid to tell you and that's why I still have my fears and doubts." Steve was now crying and he angrily wiped them away, "Damn hormones…god I hate this part"

"It's alright babe…I don't think any less of you and you know that family is the most important thing to me…hey look at me" he took his hand and put under Steve's chin and turned his head towards him then leaned in and kissed him, "Babe I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." He stated as he put his hand over Steve's stomach and held it protectively and smiled, "Well isn't this just peachy—I've got a Neanderthal of a boyfriend who's an ex-Navy Seal whose way too trigger happy, gets into more firefights and combat fights that I can count and combine that with hormones—oh dear god I think I'll move in with Kono or Chin."

"And why would you move in me or Kono?" Chin asked as he walked in. Danny looked at Steve who nodded a yes to go ahead and tell him, "Chin why don't you call Kono in here also. We've got some news; don't worry it is exciting news"

"Okay" Chin said slowly and called her in, "What do you want Chin?" "They have some good news and they wanted all of us to be in here when they announced it." "Oh alright…so what is it?"

Steve and Danny were both sporting wide smiles, "Well I'm gonna be a daddy again and Steve here is pregnant"

"Yay I'm gonna be an Auntie! But oh boy…Steve and hormones don't mix"

"Yeah tell me about Kono…it explains everything from the cravings to the morning sickness to keeping me up all night"

"Okay whoa there brah…we don't want to know about that but I'm very happy for you…"

"Thanks man…"

"So how far along are you?" Kono asked as she walked over to him and put her hand on his stomach to which Steve just smiled, "I'm only 4 weeks but I heard the baby's heartbeat…oh ya'll should've heard it—it fast and strong—ugh damn hormones" he said as he again wiped away tears.

"I love you so much" Danny said, "And thanks—thank you for giving me this little miracle"

Steve smiled and kissed him with everything he had it soon became heated and they forgot that Kono and Chin were in there but they decided to take their exit and go get dinner.

**AN: Well the reason I did this curve ball is because I'm always reading about Danny getting pregnant and I thought well what if just what if it was Steve who got pregnant. What would Danny do? You know it's just one of those little things that gets into your minds and won't go away…hope you like it and please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: thanks for all the reviews**

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

A couple of months had past since Steve had told them and they were all excited surprisingly and accepted the fact that he was going to have a baby despite being a man but hey this is Hawaii and they knew stranger things have happened. Now Steve and Danny had invited them over to their house to celebrate the news because now they actually had some time now that their caseload had slowed down a bit and that's when Kono decided to ask Steve the questions that have been on everyone's mind but they didn't want to hurt his feelings because they had seen him be a little more emotional lately and they didn't want him to feel like they were calling him a freak but they were curious. So Steve and Kono were sitting on the couch while Chin and Danny ran to the store to gather some more items; they were watching a football game when she decides to just go ahead and ask, "Hey Steve, I would like to ask you a question but I don't want to take it the wrong way, okay?"

He looked over at her who was looking at him, "Okay…"

"I was well it's more like Chin and I are wondering how you could get pregnant with you know being a man and all?"

"Oh okay well that's only natural that you would be curious as to something like that but umm sometimes I'm confused myself, I mean I'm a man on the outside but a woman on the inside; yeah sometimes I wonder why I was born like this but then I think there has to be a reason why the universe or fate or whatever would make me this way. When I was younger it…it was hard for me to deal with because I didn't really understand; my dad's friend who was a doctor couldn't really explain it either he just said that sometimes this happens but there was nothing they could do and that there have been others that he's seen about this and they live normal life but still it was still hard for me, it still is because I know that I am a man but then this happens and I'm like what am I—a man or a woman—oh lord damn hormones—uggh I hate this part of it. Please excuse me, I'll be right back." He said as tears ran down his cheeks as he got up and ran to their bathroom upstairs in their bedroom. Once he there he closed the door, sat on the bed and put his head in his heads and just cried softly.

When Chin and Danny had gotten back with the other snack things Kono was still sitting on the couch but Steve still hadn't returned. "Hey Kono where's Steve?" Danny wondered.

"We were talking and then he just said he'd be right back. He went up to ya'lls room but he hasn't been back down I'm getting worried Danny."

"Oh damn…what were you talking about?"

"Well I was just curious as to how he could get pregnant and he said that he was fine discussing it. He started explaining to me then after a few minutes he just left. I think he started crying, Danny I'm so sorry I didn't mean to upset him, please tell him that I don't think he's a freak because I'm pretty sure that he feels like that. He never said it but I think he was thinking it."

He shook his head but then piped up as he headed up there, "Don't worry Kono…he's been like this for a couple of days."

Opening the door Danny saw Steve laying on the bed curled up asleep and he could tell that he had been crying he could see the tear tracks. Quietly he went up to him and gently rubbed his shoulder and he could feel him starting to stir as he watched his eyes flutter open but he didn't look at him, he just kept staring at the window, "What are you doing here?"

"Kono told me what happened Steve, I was worried about you babe, are you alright?"

"Oh yeah just freaking peachy…" he said with sarcasm dripping from his mouth as he sat up and leaned against the headboard and crossing his arms but still didn't look at Danny.

"Steven, are you sure? I mean if you want to talk I'm always here for you"

"Oh yeah sure…why not…it's not you're going to leave me or something because yeah that's what people shouldn't do but that's reality they leave because they don't freaking understand when that person doesn't even understand sometimes…I mean why would you want to be with me!"

"Oh my God! Steven Jack McGarrett how could you even say that not after what we've been through!"

"Well can you blame me? last time this happened he up and left me not before calling me different names and crushing my heart to pieces! What do you see? I mean LOOK AT ME! I…I…just don't know anymore. Why would want to be with someone like me? Lets face Daniel this is going to get to be too much for you and one day you're just going to up and leave me and I...I don't think I could handle that..."

He was breathing heavily after he got done with his rant and Danny just sat down by his legs and let him let off steam because that's what he needed and now it was his turn to comfort him. Danny put his hand on his baby bump and held it there, "Well Mister let me tell you what I see; I see someone who's confused about who he is, someone who's lost his confidence in himself just because he was born differently. I also see a man but not just any man, no, I see a tall, dark, athletically built with the most beautiful sculpted muscles that I've ever seen with tattoos in just the right place to make every woman and man go crazy and who's hair is thick and does a little curly thing when it grows out which I love. But I also see someone who has a constant battle within himself and I can see the hurt, pain and anger in his eyes when he feels like his world is crumbling around him. Then there is this other part of him that just makes me fall in love with you all over again and that's the tender, sweet, gentle side—the side we so rarely get to see but see it when you're with Gracie and I just can't stop watching you two."

By the time Danny had finished Steve a small smile on his face and he pulled him in for a lingering sensual thank you kiss, "Thanks Danno…you don't know how good that made me feel. It's just that you mean so much to me that I'm not sure what I'd if I ever lost you. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes you big goofball…good because if that little speech of mine didn't work then I would've started singing. Come on babe, Chin and Kono are waiting for us downstairs" he said as they linked their hands together and went downstairs to see them cooking dinner in the kitchen—well Chin was outside manning the grill and Kono was cutting up some veggies and fruit. Steve went outside and Chin let him take over the grill duties, "You okay now brah?"

Steve smiled, "Yeah I am…just had a little self-doubt but Danny helped me to see that I'm still a man no matter what. He also said that if that didn't work then he would've started singing."

"Yeah…always trust Danny to lift up your spirits wait singing, he can sing?"

"Yes Chin he can and actually he sings really good…hey sweety what were you going to start singing if that little speech didn't work?"

"First of all 'sweety' is something you say to a woman and I am not the woman in this relationship…' "And second…' 'Second is the song I would've belted out is "Lost that loving feeling" by Hall and Oats"

"Oh really…well I actually like them so yeah that would alright"

Danny just chuckled a little and continued setting the table as Kono brought out the plate of veggies and fruit along with the drinks and since Steve couldn't have beer then none of them were going to drink it either. Later after dinner they all sat around the lanai talking about life, love and family and sometimes they'd reminisce on how all of them first met.

"haha—remember when we first met Danno…I thought you were going to shoot me with that look you gave me when I hung that guy off the roof—oh now don't give me that look again…I said that wasn't going to kill him"

"Yeah I know I still can't believe that you did something like that…"

They all laughed at that and Danny gave Steve a whatever face.

**AN: okay I felt like I needed to end this chapter here…more next time…please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thanks so much for the reviews...i was listening to my hall and oats cd and the song 'lost that loving feeling' came on and i got inspired...poor steve hope he can get over his self-doubting...**

**Chapter 3: Self-doubts**

Since everything had transpired Danny was getting used to the idea of being a father again, not that he wasn't used to it but to have a little baby around he felt like a first timer again. Now Steve was 5 months along and the doctor said the baby was delveloping nicely and looked healthy which wasn't surprising since he had to keep his cravings in check but still he couldn't get over the fear of one day Danny up and leaving him particularly one night after a vivid realistic dream.

Danny knew something was up with him because he looked worn out and the fact that he'd hardly talked to him at all that morning so deciding to find out he went into his office, "Hey babe...you've been unnaturally quiet all morning and most of the afternoon, something on your mind?"

He didn't respond, he just kept his head down doing his paperwork. "Steven Jack McGarrett! Will you look at me-please!"

That got his attention and Danny was right; something was going on but Steve was not talking about it, "What?"

"Oh don't you 'what' me mister...something's going on, I can feel it and I hear the wheels turning in your head, now spill..."

"It's nothing, just go back to your paperwork."

"No! Steven! Please do no shut me out! Not now-please!"

"It's nothing just nevermind-please leave-NOW!"

"NO I WILL NOT...I'M NOT LEAVING HERE UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH YOU! FIRST YOU DIDN'T ME ABOUT YOU DEEPEST DARKEST SECRET AND NOW THIS. I THOUGHT WE WERE PARTNERS STEVEN-PARTNERS IN EVERY SENSE OF THE WORD!"

"WE ARE! JUST NEVERMIND DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT"

"OH NO YOU AREN'T GETTING OFF THAT EASILY...WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE THAT YOU COULD GET PREGNANT? THEN WE HAD THAT REALLY TOUGH CASE THAT HIT HOME FOR BOTH OF US THEN A FEW WEEKS LATER YOU FREAKING GIVE ME A SONAGRAM IN WHICH I THINK YOU'VE CHEATED ON ME BUT NOOO YOU GO AND TELL ME THAT I'M THE FATHER AND THAT YOU-YOU GOT KNOCKED UP...I MEAN HOW IN THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO TAKE THIS KIND OF NEWS! HUH TELL ME THAT STEVEN J. MCGARRETT?"

Steve did not know how to respond to this, all this time he thought Danny was okay but apprently not so he just stood there in shock at what he just shouted at him. And when Danny finally really looks at him-he sees the look that never wanted to see again after he got arrested-it was the look of hopelessness, regret, hurt and pain. Steve doesn't say anything he just storms out not talking to anybody leaving a stunned Danny.

All the while this was going on Chin and Kono were in the bullpen and could hear and see this whole very heated agurement go down and they were just as shocked and stunned as Steve was but they raced in the office to get him to after Steve.

"Hey brah you better go after him...I can not believe you just said that..."

"Yeah that was really low man"

"Look Daniel, you better get out of here now before I kick your ass from here back to Jersey and mark my words if anything happens to him or your child well lets just say you will not like what you're going to get."

"Yeah man you really don't want to get on Kono's bad side-trust me" Chin simply stated.

Danny raced out of HQ yelling at Kono to get a location on Steve's cell and she said that he was at the house. He raced over and saw that his truck was in the driveway but then as he got out he noticed that the door was still open the his eyes caught something at bottom of the doorway-he realized it was Steve laying on the ground. He ran over and saw that he was half-in half-out, the color in his face and lips were gone, he was sweating and then he saw something he never wanted to see-blood-blood on his cargos and Danny immediately knew this was not good. He fell to his knees to check his pulse which was way too fast and thready for his liking. He immediately called Harm and he came over in ambulance and they rushed to the hospital.

An hour later Harm came out and motioned for Danny, "So what's wrong doc?"

Harm sighed, "He started having a miscarriage and preterm labor but I've given him the meds to stop it which it did. We've got him hooked up to a fetal montioner and we did an unltra sound. The baby's going to be alright. I have to ask has there have been any high and I mean very high stress?"

Danny let out a sigh and looked down, "Yes we had a very heated agrument and we both said some things then I had to go and be a big moron and say something very stupid. Why?"

"Well that the cause of it...I've seen these rare cases where this has happened and you're very lucky that we got to him in time or else they both would've died. I don't mean to be so blunt but this is how it is. Right now Steve has slipped into a coma."

"What? A coma-well is...is he going to make it?"

"Yes but you need to go in there right now and do some major apoloizing, graveling, begging or do whatever you need to do to bring him back. Steve is one of those rare cases in which very high stress causes something like this. Now I know that he can hear you but let me tell you this right now-if this is too much for you then you need to leave right now and never come back because he can't have this kind of stress at least not until you want to see the baby born. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir...I do...I should've been more in control but he wouldn't tell me what was going on and I just wanted him to talk to me, trust me"

"Look I know this is hard for you but understand Steve's been through a hell of a lot...he's already had to bury his 2 children; do not make him bury another child because this will kill him...it nearly killed him when he had to bury his twins but if he has to bury a third, well I really don't think he'll live that long. Now stop talking to me and get your ass in there."

Danny nodded and headed in there...

TBC

AN: sorry to leave you hanging like this but I couldn't help myself...please review


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: thanks so much for the reviews...i was listening to my hall and oats cd and the song 'lost that loving feeling' came on and i got inspired...poor steve hope he can get over his self-doubting...**

**Chapter 4: Self-doubts part 2**

_Danny nodded and headed in there..._

He went over to the bed and just looked at him. Steve's color still hadn't come back fully but he could see it on his lips; he was so very still and this bothered him even though Danny knew he never moved quite as much as he did but this stillness just scared him to the core. He could hear the baby's fast heartbeat and he put his hand on now his medium baby bump which he felt the baby kick him as if knowing what he did, "I know little one' he takes Steve's hand into his and tears form in his eyes, 'Steve I'm so very sorry that I said that...it was mean and hurtful and now look where I put you. I..I didn't mean anything by it. Please-please come back; I need you, I can't live without you...I can't raise this child on my own not again. I can't loose another partner well work partner but you're so much more than that-you're a badass Super SEAL and can think of ways to get out of situations and all that good stuff. I don't ever expect you to forgive me and you don't have to but you need to come to me or if not me then do it for Gracie; she's crazy about you and the other day when she and I were talking she called you her dad so please do it for her." By the time he was done tears were streaming down his face and he just slumped back into the chair wishing, waiting for him to open his eyes.

A couple a days had past and nothing had happened; they were all on different shifts so each of them could take care of themselves, Chin and Kono practically had to push Danny out of the hospital to go home, take a shower, eat and get some rest. They finally got through to him and he left telling them to call him if anything changes. A few hours later Danny came back refreashed and renewed with a plan that he thought might just work. "Hey Chin, Kono come here for a sec..."

"What's up brah?" Chin asked

"I've got an idea that I think will work but I need you guys help...think you help me?"

"Yeah sure what do you have in mind?" Kono replied

"I'm going to sing to him but I need you guys to be my backup singers...don't worry we'll sing softely so as not to disturb the other patients...please"

They both smiled, "Of course...you can count on us...what song?"

"Lost that loving feeling by Hall n' Oats"

"Oh he loves them...maybe this will work. do you have the music?" Kono asked

"Yes on my I-Pod" "Cool lets go"

They went back into his room, closed the door and went by his bed. Danny turned it on and began:

"You never close your eyes anymore

When I kiss your lips

And there's no tenderness

Like before in your finger tips

You're trying hard not to show it (baby)

But baby, baby I know it

You've lost that lovin' feelin'

Whoa, that lovin' feelin'

You've lost that lovin' feelin'

Now it's gone, gone, gone

Whoa, oh-whoa, oh whoa..."

Danny kept on singing along with Chin and Kono as he reached and took his hand...then he saw the heartbeat gradually increase. He knew this was working so he kept singing,

"Baby baby I get down on my knees for you (get down on my knees)

if you would only love me, like you used to (if you only love me, love me)

We had a love, a love, a love you don't find everyday (a love you don't find)

So don't, don't , don't let it slip away (away)

I said baby

baby (baby)

baby (baby)

(i'm beggin you please)

i'm beggin you please

I need your love (i need your love) i need your love

so bring it on back (bring it on back)

ah, bring it on back

now bring it on back

you've got to bring back that lovin' feelin'

whao, that lovin' feelin'

bring back that loving' feelin'..." Everyone stopped when Steve grasped his hand and opened his eyes. Danny couldn't believe that this actually worked but there they were those beautiful expressive ocean blue green eyes.

"Steve? Steve can you hear me?"

"Hear you...I've been hearing all of you guys for the past minute...Chin, Kono could you give a minute?"

"Sure thing boss"

"I can't believe you sang to me..."

"Well I had to get you back somehow...Steven I am so very truly sorry for what I said earlier...I never should've said that...it-" He was cut off by Steve grabbing his neck and pulling him into a passionate kiss rendering Danny breathless and speechless.

"I heard you the first time and I do forgive you...I know that you don't expect me to but I do...and I'm sorry too"

"For what...it was me that caused you to almost die and loose the baby. As far as I'm concerned none of this is your fault babe"

"But I didn't talk to you...tell you about that vivid dream I had where you just up and left me and there was nothing I could do."

"Oh babe...hear this hear me now-I will never ever leave you or doubt you again"

Steve smiled and they kissed once more just the cousins came back in, "Oh-we uhh could come back later..."

They both smiled, "No it's alright...we're good..." Steve held his hand a little tighter and Danny just smiled.

"So Danny's plan worked...I'm glad you back boss...you gave us quite a scare" Kono stated

"Sorry"

"No don't be...it's all Danny's fault anyway" Chin hissed

"Chin calm down and he already said sorry more than once although I suspect that he'll keep saying it"

The rest of the evening they all relaxed and talked while Steve scooted over and patted the space next to him for Danny join him which he gratefully did. Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and held him while they continued talking...

**AN: Well I've given a bonus chapter b/c I was on a roll...please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow! Thank you so much for ya'lls reviews-you don't know how much that means to me :) well i think this will be a lighter chapter on the emtions to give you a break...after writing those two chapters i was tired...please keep reviewing and if you have any questions or ideas just PM me...**

**Chapter 5: A week later**

Now that Steve was out of the hospital and everything was kind of normal things had just seemed to fall into place-Danny and Steve were getting along much better expect on the few times that Steve had mood swings from left to right which left Danny quite tired but he got through it. Danny did not want anything to happen to him or his child and he was going to make sure of that.

"Danny why do I have to stay here while you take Kono with you?" Steve almost sounded like he was whining and he pouted too.

"Oh my god...you're pouting because I won't let you get hurt or worse killed...no you are staying here and helping Chin while we do the field work. Harm said no high stress and I am going to make sure of that. Now listen here, I, Daniel Matthew Williams, do not care if you're pouting-you Steven Jack McGarrett are staying here out the way of danger, away from bullets or gernades or whatever the hell the bad guys got because I do not want you to die or loose my child. Understand?"

"Yes...it's just that I've been in this office and I'm gettng restless...I want something to do"

"Well why don't you help Chin do the background checks and track them down...oh and no sneaking out...no-don't give me that 'who me?' look I know you McGarrett...Chin will be watching you closely."

Steve just huffed and sighed, "Oh alright fine...I'll stay here..."

"You know if you're still restless later I'll help you work it out." Danny said with a wink and smile

This seemed to get Steve's attention and in a instant he was at his side giving him kisses along mouth and neck. Danny moaned and found himself being pushed back on to the top of the desk but then had to shake it off, "Hun...not here and now's not the time...please don't give me that pouting look...we have bad guys to catch..."

Steve grinned and both headed out to the bullpen where Chin and Kono were just smiling.

"well it looks like someone's in the mood..." kono said

"Oh my god, Steve we really need to get blinds for your office..." Danny ranted on waving his hands and Steve found this just too cute and kind of a turn on.

"Yeah brah...thanks for that mental picture that I'll never get out of my head." Chin stated sarcastically

"Well you're very welcome" Steve replied back with a wink and smirk. They all laugh at this and Steve gets a call so he steps into his office to take it.

"McGarrett"

"Well you've been a busy boy McGarrett"

"Who the hell is this?"

"No one"

"Oh really...Wo Fat?"

"Awe I'm flattered but no"

"Then who the hell are you?"

"Just someone who wants to make you suffer and payback"

"PAYBACK? FOR WHAT? I'LL ASK YOU AGAIN-WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"That my friend is on a need to know...and right now you're getting upset I wouldn't want you to stress yourself and for you to loose the baby. I will talk to you when you've calmed down. Goodbye"

"WAIT-" He was cut off by whoever was talking to him and now he was pissed. He started pacing around in his office trying to think of who that was and why he wanted him to suffer.

**AN: hmmm wonder who it could be? I know this is a short chapter but this just popped into my head and I didn't want to forget. Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: thanks for your reviews! now lets see who's tauting him...**

**Chapter 6: You? I thought...**

Steve slams his cell on his desk and sits down taking in a couple of deep breaths to calm himself remembering what Harm had told him. He then opens his laptop and traces the number only to find out it's a disposiable cell, 'Well that's just freaking great..nothing to work with but I'll be ready next time he calls.' He decides to head back out there and see what was going on with the case.

"Hey babe who was that?"

"Oh just Harm...wanted to know how I was doing..." Steve couldn't tell Danny because he would fly off the handle and besides it's his problem-the man said that this was payback and wanted him to suffer so why would he risk getting his team hurt or worse and frankly he couldn't have that kind of guilt. The baby was kicking like crazy so he put a hand on his stomach to try to calm the baby, 'I know I should tell your daddy but my gut's telling me not to so please cut that out.' Danny noticed and got concerned so he walked over to the computer table and rubbed his up and down his back, "You alright?"

"Yeah...the baby's just kicking like crazy, I think he or she's got your pent up engery..."

"Oh ha-ha...that's so funny Mr. All-nighter."

"I said I was sorry about that"

"Oh don't be...I was just making a joke...geez chill out man...wow that baby's got your kick" as he placed his hands on his ever growing bump..."is your back hurting?"

"No...excuse me...I hear my phone going off"

After Steve excused himself he closed his door and answered the phone

"McGarrett"

"Looks like you've calmed down, that's good"

"Okay I'll ask you again...who are you?" Steve asked while he sat down and started the trace so see if he could get a location.

"Do you know a Sam Axe?"

"Yes...why?"

"Okay good then I'm on the right track...now how about his friend Michael Weston girlfriend Fiona Glenanne?"

"Yeah we've met like one time a long time ago...how does any of these questions concern me?"

"Well my name's Thomas O'Neal ."

"Thomas O'Neal...I thought you were in prision...Sam told me that you got sent back to Ireland."

"Well I did but lets just say that I got out early..."

"So how am I involed in this? I don't even know you...I don't talk to them very often because we on such different schedules and time zones"

"Well the fact that you know of them and they ruined my life...well I think you know the answer to that"

"You're sick"

"I'll take that as a compliment...now I need you to call Sam and tell him that his and everyone else's fears are coming true"

"Not only no but hell no...why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't then I will kill Daniel-the one you love very dearly, the one who gave you this little miracle."

He sucked in a deep breath, "Okay but how did you know about that?"

"I have my ways...oh and Steve-do not tell your team or anyone else about this because if I do then you will not like the conquences-ya got it?"

"Yes"

With that Thomas hung up and Steve slowly put down his phone; he was still in shock over what he had told him but he didn't want to risk loosing Chin, Kono and espicially Danny-he was the love of his life and he honestly wouldn't know what to do if he ever lost him so he made up his mind that he would not tell his team even though he wanted to. He made the call:

"Hello"

"Sam..."

"Steve?"

"Yeah"

"Well it's good to hear from ya...it's been a long time...what's up?"

"Umm...just got a call from someone and they told me to tell you that you, Fiona and Michael's fears are coming true."

"Oh really...who called?"

"That's the thing...you guys had a run in with him a few years ago but now he's back...I think he broke out of prision"

"Oh god-please don't say it"

"It's Thomas O'Neal"

"Oh my god...not again...Fiona nearly lost her life and Sean too...not to mention Michael nearly went off the rails...what's your connection to all of this?"

"That's just it...he said you guys ruined his life so it's payback...he said that just the fact that I know you guys is reason enough for him."

"Oh lord...we'll take the first flight out and help you out...have you told your team yet?"

"No"

"NO-why the hell not?"

"Because Tom's a sick and twisted bastard..."

"Did he threaten you?"

"Yes and no...he said that if I told them then I would loose them and..." Steve realized that he had never told Sam what his secret was so telling him over the phone didn't seem like a wise, smart choice.

"Steve-you there buddy"

"huh-oh yeah I'm here...just get here as soon as you guys can"

"Okay...hang in there, the calvery's on the way-you gonna be alright"

"Yeah once this guys dead and buried"

"I know the feeling...oh was there something else you wanted to tell me?"

"Yeah but I can't do it over the phone...listen-ummm I've gotta go-later"

"See ya in a couple of days"

As they were talking the baby started kicking again like he was going into mini Danny rant but this time the pains were sharper and they hurt so he called Harm and he told him to come in. He told Danny that Harm wanted to check up on him and he knew that Danny would want to go so after telling Kono what else needed to be done they left for the doctor's office. Danny started to go around to the passenger's side as usual but this time was stopped but Steve pulling on his arm. He didn't say anything just opened the door for Steve then got in himself.

"Well has hell froze over?" Danny asked as they drove there.

"No...just didn't feel like driving is all"

"You sure...you seem pretty distracted earlier...everything alright?"

"Yeah..." Steve hated lying to him but he had to protect him, he could not loose him.

They arrived a few minutes later and there was no wait so they got to back and settled in. A few mintutes later Harm came in, "Hey guys...how are you?"

"Well this little one has been kicking like crazy and it started up again but this time it was more sharper. I just wanted to make sure everything's alright"

"Okay lets take a look"

"Do you think we'll find out if it's a boy or girl?" Danny wondered.

"Don't know...sometimes we can tell before 6 months but other times we have to wait till after...Okay everything looks good...the baby does seem to be kicking a lot but that's not uncommon at this time and it does look like we can tell what it is" he said with a smile

"And..."

"It's a girl...congratulations...here take a look"

He turned the screen around so they could see their baby in action and there she was just kicking like there was no tomorrow. Steve had tears in his eyes and he cleared his throat, "So doc, everything's okay? I mean is she supposed to be kicking this much?"

"Yeah it's normal for them to start moving around a lot...she's just probabyly excited about something."

"Like what?" Danny wondered

"Oh she's just discovering her legs and movement...like it's a new toy for her...you know"

"Yeah I get the feeling...it's like when Steve gets to blow up or dangle a guy off a roof"

"Hey-I thought you let that go" Steve said while laughing.

"It's not funny...what is our daughter going to think?"

"Nothing if you don't tell her you doofus"

"Look I'm not the doofus here and that's my job to call you that you dork"

"Oh so now I'm a dork"

They all started laughing as Steve got cleaned up then Harm told him to come back in 4 weeks. The whole way back Steve was just staring at the sonagram, "Steve...baby...if you stare at that picture any longer it won't melt"

"I know I just can't believe we're having a girl.' 'Yeah me either...Kono and Chin will be thrilled' "Yeah they will"

They got back to HQ and told them to meet them in Steve's office.

"What's up bossman?"

"Yeah brah..."

"Well as you know we left for the doctors and we found out what we're having...it's a girl!" they both said at the same time

"YAY!" Kono shouted and ran over and hugged Steve and started talking his stomach, 'hey little one...don't worry I'll teach you all the girly things...' Steve and Danny laughed as Chin came over and congrulated them.

'Well something good came out of this horrible day.' Steve thought as his thoughts came back to Thomas.

**AN: Please review...hope you like it**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: thank you so much for your reviews...oh the picture that i have is from S2E4...please keep reviewing**

**Chapter 7: From Miami to Hawaii**

Meanwhile back in Miami, after Sam had hung up with Steve; he was sitting in Michael's loft wondering if he should tell them about Thomas. Michael walks in and notices that Sam hasn't even opened his beer, he immediately knows something's wrong.

"Hey Sam...what's wrong?"

"Huh...oh just a buddy of mine called"

"Who?"

" Steve McGarrett"

"Oh I think we met briefly a long time ago...what did he want?"

"Where's Fi?"

"I think she's shopping or something why?"

"Because what I'm about to tell you concerns her also..."

"Sam...what is it?"

"Now don't freak okay-it's Thomas O'Neal...Steve said he broke out of prision and now he wants revenge"

"WHAT? SAM...FIONA NEARLY LOST HER LIFE NOT TO MENTION SEAN ALMOST DIED AS WELL!"

"MICHAEL! CALM DOWN..."

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN WHEN HE'S RUNNING ON LOOSE! I AM NOT LOOSING HER, I can't" he said that last part so quietly Sam almost missed it.

"Mikey...we've got Steve...he will stop at nothing to protect his friends...trust me I've heard about his rep..."

"Okay...but what does he want with Steve? I mean I barely know the man"

"He said that it didn't matter to O'Neal...we're going to pay and he wants him to suffer..."

"What should we do?"

"Fly to Hawaii...I already to him that we'd see him in 2 days"

"Good-good...okay book a flight and I'll tell Fi...oh you should tell Jessie, bring him up to speed as well...we need all the help we can get to bring this bastard down..."

"Sounds good...I'll call you later"

After Sam left Michael's blood was still boiling so he decided to workout...a few hours later Fi came in to find Mike past out on the floor. She ran to him and shook him awake, "huh...what happened?"

"I found you lying on the floor-past out...what happened?"

"Must've worked out too long...help me up"

She helped up off the floor and sat him on the edge of the bed and after going to the fridge and getting a bottle of water; she sat back down beside him. He drank nearly the whole thing in under a minute. She noticed that he was tense and full of stress, "Is something wrong Mike?"

He sighed and took her hand into his, "Fi...there's something I need to tell you..."

Now she was nervous, "What? What is it?"

He looked at her in the eyes and she could tell that there was anger and pain behind them, she thought it had something to do with his mom, "Mike is your mom alright? Did something happen?"

"Well something happened but mom's fine"

"Well then stop stalling and just tell me, you're starting to scare me-please"

"Okay here goes: Rememeber that Navy SEAL buddy of Sam's-name's Steve McGarrett?"

"Yeah why?"

"Well he got a phone call saying that because he knew us through Sam he's going to suffer..."

"Does he know it is?"

"That's the thing...we all know who it is...Steve only found out earlier today then called Sam"

"Well then WHO?"

"It's...it's Thomas O'Neal...he broke out of prision and now he's on the hunt of everyone we know"

She gasped loudly and sequezed his hand harder. She started hyperventalating, "Hey...Fi...breath-in, out...deep breaths-there" he said as he rubbed her back.

"Oh god...Michael...this isn't fair...Sam or you should've killed him when you had the chance...oh god...why why why...well ummm do you have a plan?"

"Yes...Sam told Steve to expect to see us in 2 days...Sam's getting the flight booked as we speak and he's also going to inform Jessie about this whole damn mess, the more hands the better this will be..."

"Yeah...I just can't believe it...all this time I thought I was safe...do you know when he broke out?"

"No...and neither does Steve...Hello' 'Yeah Mikey...flight's booked we leave on Wednesday at 10:00AM...oh and Jessie will be coming with us' 'Oh that's great thanks Sam' well that was Sam and Jessie will be coming with us. We leave Wednesday at 10:00AM"

"Good...now all we have to do is wait"

The couple of days went by fast and now they were on their way to Hawaii. When they got there it was around 7:00 AM and Steve had sent Danny to pick them up in his truck. He wasn't quite sure as to how they would take it with him carrying a child and all so he wanted to that at home.

"Hi there...you must be Sam, I'm Dectective Daniel Williams, best friend of Steves...he would've been here but he was a bit tired this morning so he sent me in his truck."

"Well hi there..it's nice to meet you...this is Michael, his girlfriend Fiona and Jessie...so where are we staying?"

"Oh you'll be staying at Steve's house...he's got more than enough room"

"Okay"

They headed out to Steve's place and when they got their Fiona piped up, "Wow...this is beautiful"

"Wait till you see the inside...it's even more beautiful...it's spacious"

They all got out and Danno unlocked the door and whispered, "I'm not sure if he's up so please be quiet." They all nodded their heads as they went in, Danny continued telling them where the bedrooms were and then told them that he was going to go and check up on him. Danno quietly went in and shut the door, poor thing was still sleeping, Steve's belly was getting bigger and he had hard time getting comfortable because the baby would kick almost the whole night. He went over and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, "Steve...baby...our friends from Miami are here"

"Huh..." Steve said as he rubbed the sleepyness away

"I said Sam your old Navy buddy is here and he brought Mike, Fiona and Jessie to help...you alright?"

"Yeah I'm just so damn tired that I'm tired of being tired, I think this girl is going to give a run for my money...if she's this active now..."

Danny just chuckled which earned a glare from Steve, "Sorry...just a little funny..how is she doing?" he asked as he placed a hand over his belly which earned him a kick.

"Oh really...well then how would like to carry a child? Nevermind...she's fine, great she's started up again...baby girl could you please take it easy for a while."

"Okay okay...chill out...so how are going to tell them...you know about your situtation?"

"I hadn't thought of it...let me go to the bathroom first then I'll think about it...why don't you go back downstairs and start breakfast?"

"Okie dokie...I love you...you know that right?"

"Yes I do and I love you too"

They had a quick kiss before Steve ran to bathroom to use it and Danny just smiled as he left for downstairs.

Sam spotted him coming, "Hey Daniel...is he coming?"

"Yeah in a few minutes, you guys can call me Danny-everyone does-I'm going to start breakfast...anyone hungry?"

"Yes" they all said at once. He started getting out the ingrediants he decided to make some loco moco because he wanted to give them something Hawaiian and he had a gut feeling that Steve was craving it. As he was making it Sam wanted to know more about Danno so he started asking questions, "So Danny how long have you lived here?"

"Oh about 3 years now"

"Where did you move from?"

"New Jersey but I moved here because my ex-wife followed her husband here and took my daughter with her. Her name's Grace but she's at her mother's place right now. I have her next weekend"

"Oh cool...so how was it when you met Steve?"

"I had just moved here, was working at HPD, a case came across my desk so I went here...this place was a crime scene at first because Steve's dad was murdered here...anyway I heard someone in the garage and we both pulled a gun on each other, both of us started yelling at the same time..." he said with a chuckle but then continued, "After we both showed our ID's, Steve called the Governor back and took the job as head of 5-0 then he said, 'now it's my crime scene' that man stole my case but then he said that I was going to be his partner and proceeded to drag me into 5-0 with him. Although I must say at first I was so angry but then I began to like it because no one made fun of me..."

"Wow...sounds like you've been through it"

"You don't know the half of it...oh hey ba-Steve?" He had to watch himself because Steve hadn't told them. Steve was wearing a robe that was a bit big to hide his baby bump and they didn't seem to notice well Fiona noticed something but she couldn't put her finger on it and she was going to find out so she got up, went over to Steve and gave him a hug, "So you must be Steve...it's so good to meet you" When she hugged him she felt something kick her hard and she gasped but Steve looked at her in the eyes sliently pleading not to say anything and she got the hint so she leaned into his ear, "Are you going to tell Sam?" He nodded as he went over and slowly sat down.

Sam noticed this and he became concered, "You alright there Steve?"

"Yeah...just freaking peachy...how've you been?"

"No complants...how you've been?"

"Oh just bit tired but otherwise life's great"

Sam smiled, "So who's the lady friend?"

"Sam...I don't have a girlfriend...Sam there's something I need to tell you but please do not freak out" He said as Danny came over and stood behind him for support.

"Okay...shoot"

"Well...umm...Danny and I are more than just work partners...we're together"

Sam didn't say anything at first but then quickly got over it, "Well...cool...well then tell me this does he make you happy?"

Steve smiled, "Yes very happy...he's the best thing that's came into my life...at first we were just work partners but then something changed and we both began to fall for each other, we didn't mean for it to happen but you can't help who you fall in love with"

"Yeah that's so true." Fiona piped up as she looked at Michael as she continued, "When love finds you; don't fight it...I know I tired but it didn't work so I finally embraced my feelings."

"Yeah that's what I had to do but wait there's more"

"Go on" Jessie finally spoke

Danny rubbed his shoulder to give him some comfort, "It started about 5 1/2 months ago...oh how should I put this..." He was stumbling so Danny jumped in, "Steve found out that he was pregnant."

All the guys mouths dropped open and Fiona was just smiling so she chimed in, "Cool...well congrates you guys...do you know what it is?"

Both Steve and Danny smiled, "A little girl"

"Aww how sweet..." Fiona thought this was cool but of course she liked things that weren't oridanry. Finally the guys got over their shock and said, "Congrates..."

They spent the rest of the morning eating breakfast and planning on how to bring O'Neal out there...after that was settled Steve was pretty tired so he excused himself while the rest sat out on the lanai. Fiona was concerned, "Danny is he okay?"

"Yeah...just a bit more tired than usual...baby girl is very active and she keeps him up half the night but thanks for your concern..."

**AN: well i wanted to stop here b/c i felt like it would've been too long if i had the showdown in this chapter so i spilt it up and the next chapter will be the showdown...well we're getting close to the end here, it's sad b/c i really enjoyed writing this story...please review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: in the last chapter i had said they all talked about taking down o'neil but i forgot to mention that danny still doesn't know the real reason that they are here. steve told him that the case they have is linked to miami and that's why they called them down here so they talked about it but without saying names. sorry if i mislead ya'll, did not mean to do that, i totally forgot when i wrote that but i will clarify in this chapter...please accept my apolozies.**

**Chapter 8: Showdown!**

It had been a few weeks since they all had arrived there and now they were getting anxious because Steve hadn't gotten a call from O'Neal but Steve still hadn't told Danny the real reason. As far as Danny knows his friends are here because they need help on a case that they're currently working on and Steve needed Fiona's expertise plus it's always good to have more back up in the field incase everything goes haywire. Although it had taken some getting used to Sam was actually pretty cool with it. Now it was a Wednesday and everyone was at the 5-0 headquaters-Chin was showing Jessie some new tech on the computer, Kono and Fiona showing each other self-defense moves, Danny in his office catching up on some old paperwork that Steve hadn't gotten around to so he said he'd finish them and Mike, Sam and Steve behind closed doors in his office talking about O'Neil.

"So have you told Danny the truth as to why we're here yet?" Mike asked

Steve just looked at him, "No...and you wanna know why' they both nodded for him to go on, 'It's because I'm afraid that he might actually go after Danny and kill him and I couldn't handle that...there alright I said it, I'm scared."

"Steve it's okay to be scared...I felt the same way when Fi turned herself in to the FBI and she left me a letter...I drove as fast as I could then I ran calling her name out but it was too late...the agent was already there waiting for her...I've never told anyone this but I felt like I lost a major part of myself that day." Mike finally admiited to Steve and Sam. Sam wasn't all that shocked because he could see it in his eyes when he had told him what Fi had done, he just never told him that.

"So how do you plan on luring this guy out?" Sam asked as he got another beer out.

"I'm not sure...I've never met the man...hell I hardly know you Michael...it just seems so unfair that just because I know of you..." He stopped what he was saying to take a deep breath because he was getting angry and Harm said no high stress. But right now...damn it...this is very high stress and he would just have to keep his feelings in check and make sure not to get to stressed and over think things like he usually does.

"Steve I'm sure that he followed us here...I don't know how but I get this feeling that he's already here; he's just hiding out and waiting..." Mike stated

"Yeah well I'll trust you on that...you know him better than I do"

The door opened and in walks Danny who stops knowing that something's going on and Steve's not telling him, "Babe...I've finished the rest of your paperwork...I'm gonna head out and get something to eat, want anything?"

Steve smiled, "Yeah...bring back some malsadas"

Danny's eyebrows shot up and he grinned, "Really now? and just how long have you been craving those?"

Steve just made a face, "Look this is your fault that I'm craving those things so just please go and get them"

"Alright alright...don't bite my head off"

"Well if you'd just shut up and not question my eating habits then you'd get to keep your head"

Danny just rolled his eyes and huffed, "Steven please...do you know how many times you've quesitoned my eating habits...too many to count...I don't have enoufouf-ow! what the hell was that for?" Danny yelled as Steve threw a bouncy ball in his face and Steve just grinned and Danny went, "Ohh...okay I'll just go now" with that he left and Steve just busted out laughing...Sam and Mike knew that look hell they've had that look before but then it was back to being serious.

"Okay...how about we put out feelers to our contacts saying that we've left Miami and went here for vaction and see what turns up." Sam suggested

Steve's face lit up, "That's an excellent idea...come on lets go get some shaved ice"

"Shaved ice? For what?"

"Because the guy who owns the stand can do just that...he knows everyone and he's just the guy to do it"

So they went down there and told Kamekona what to do which he was willing then they went back to the office. They had only been gone 10 minutes and was thankfully back before Danny so Steve wouldn't have to explain. A few seconds just after they got back Danny's comes walzting in with the food to give out to everyone. He still knows that something is up but he'll wait till they get home to discuss it.

"Here ya go babe..."

"Thanks" Steve says as he kisses him harder than usual; it was like Steve was trying to tell him not to give up on him through the kiss. They broke apart with goofy smiles on their faces and continued with their 'case.' Chin and Kono also had no idea of the real reason either, they thought they were actually working on a case.

Later that night Danny had told Sam and the others that he needed to talk to Steve upstairs in their bedroom but they could stay down there and watch TV if they wanted which they did...Danny slowly closed the door and Steve was sitting on the bed. He shifted uncomfortably on the edge of the bed knowing full well what Danny wanted to talk about.

"Sooo...Steve...care to share anything with me?"

"Baby girl's not kicking as much which is a good thing then maybe I could get some sleep."

"Oh that is good...I'm very glad but that's not what I was talking about...Steven James McGarrett would you please tell me what you're keeping from me?"

"I can't...the less you know the safer you are...there i'm not saying anymore"

"What is that supposed to meamthe less i know, the more safer i am?" Danny's voice was gradually getting louder and so was Steve's voice also.

"I AM DOING THIS TO PROTECT YOU! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND...IF I TELL YOU THEN SOMETHING'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO YOU AND I...I CAN'T...' he had a very hard time saying the last part and it finally came out through a choked whisper, 'I can't loose you...that would be very hard and I can not go through that kind of pain...not again"

Danny was stunned by what he just said so he went over and sat down beside and rubbed his thigh, "Babe look at me...look at me please...does Chin or Kono know?"

"No...nobody knows expect them downstairs..."

"Okay...please just tell me and we'll band together and I will never leave your sight...please"

Steve let out a sigh and finally broke down and told him everything. After he was finished he had tears running down his face so Danny just embraced him and let him cry. This was so unusal for Steve to just cry but this had been very emotional for him and his hormones were all over the place. They told Chin and Kono was going on and the real reason that they were there; they weren't at all that upset, they knew that he was just trying to protect them. A few days past and they hadn't heard a word until one day Steve got a phone call from him to meet him alone which of course he wasn't going to do that. They would be hiding while he went and meet O'Neil.

"So what do you want O'Neil?"

"Like I said when first spoke...suffer"

"But why? I barely know Michael and Fiona...why punish me? Wouldn't it have been better to go after them first?"

"Well I did that before and look where it got me-it got me in prision and some of my buyers were pretty upset that I didn't have Fiona with me...She pissed off a lot of people so they were willing to pay top dollor for her."

"You are a sick person!"

"Well thank you...okay men bring him out." he yelled over to the vehical and low and behold Danny was dragged out. He was bound, gagged and blindfolded. They walked over and stood beside Thomas who was smiling. Steve was shocked beyond belief that he got him-they thought they had everything covered...he had told him to stay at HQ which he promised he would and Danny would never break a promise so O'Neil must've been watching the place. There was obviously a fight because Danny had brusies all over the place so he had to have put up one hell of a fight and even now Danny was still in a fighting mode until O'Neil punched him hard in the gut and this made Danny drop to his knees. It was then that Steve saw RED and ZEROED IN ON HIS TARGET-he was now in full SEAL mode and no one could stop him.

He didn't say anything he just ran towards him and pulled all his force on a roundhouse kick straight to his chest sending O'Neil a few feet back in the ground. The other 3 men that were holding Danny dropped him and Steve started fighting them. Danny at first struggled to get his hands from behind his back but eventually got it and even though his wrists were zip-tied he was able to take off the gag and blind fold. He had to blink a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the sunlight and he saw Steve fighting 3 men. Steve was yelling for Fiona and others to take their shot and one of them shot 2 of them that were trying to sneak up on him. They couldn't shoot the third guy because he was in the middle of the fight with Steve and just as he was going to punch him he got hit in the back of the head with a crowbar from O'Neil.

Danny saw RED and wanted to go hurt him for doing that but his legs were bound also-he felt so helpless laying there. "Now you are going to pay." Thomas spat out as he got out a knife and began to make knife wounds-they weren't big enough for Steve to bleed out but enough to where they caused him pain-then he stabbed him deep in the thigh which started to bleed out very quickly. Danny was screaming for someone to do something and Fiona was just frozen and Kono pulled the sniper rifle out of her hands just as O'Neil stabbed him in the gut a shot rang out. And that is the end of Thomas O'Neil! He fell lifeless on top of Steve and Danny scooted over to him and pushed him off of Steve. He saw the rest of the gang come running towards him and Steve. Kono cut the zip ties and cuffed the only other man standing which he didn't put up a fight.

Steve was just lying there very still with his eyes closed, Chin had checked his pulse and it was way too fast and thready. Sam had already a bus when they were running down and he said that they should be there in 15minutes. Michael had stopped the bleeding on the thigh by using his tie and used his shirt to stop the bleeding in his gut. Danny was rocking back and forth while holding his hand pleading for him not to leave him alone. Danny put his hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat to give him some kind of comfort and said, "I love you Steve. I love you with all my heart, soul and mind. You are the only thing I live for. Please don't leave me here alone. I love you so much!" Then what he feared came true-Steven's heartbeat stopped.

**AN: Okay I can't help it...I love cliffys...hang in there guys...please stay with me**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: well thank you for all the reviews...again sorry to do that to you guys but I felt that was a good stop...i'll try not to do that again but i'm not promising anything...**

**Chapter 9: ?**

last time: _then what he feared the most came true-Steven's heartbeat stopped..._

"NOOOO...STEVEN YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! KONO GO GET THE DEFRIBLIATER OUT OF THE GLOVE BOX!" Danny was yelling at the top of his lungs, he has never yelled so loud in his entire life but this...when he felt Steve's heart stop beating beneth his hand he freaked. Kono came running back to hand it to him and he grabbed it with very shaky hands. Chin bent down and gently took it from him, "Here let me...you can hardly hold it..." Danny didn't agrue with him because he knew he was right...he was too shaken up to be of help to Steve. After doing it twice, he was back; Chin checked his pulse and it was now slow and steady. A few seconds later the ambulance came and Harm was in there also. He jumped out with a monitor to make sure the baby was okay. "How is she doc? Please tell me she's still alive.." Danny pleaded. Harm looked at him with a smile, "Yes Danny...heartbeat is good and it looks like she's moving around which is a really great sign considering...thankfully the stab wound isn't that deep..."

"Yeah...the knife had just gone into him when Kono shot him so it looked like it was just the tip of the knife" Danny stated with relief that his unborn little girl was still alive, "Oh Harm...just before you arrived he went code blue and we had to defib him twice."

"Okay thanks...alright people lets go before something else happens..." they hosited him into the ambulance with Danny trailing along. Chin told him that he and the others were going to meet him there. The whole ride there Danny kept a hold of Steve's hand and talking to him telling him that he would be fine and that his baby's fine also. Steve was just laying there-his eyes closed and he was so still there wasn't even a twitch of anything. At this Danny became worried, "Doc...what's wrong with him? Why isn't he waking up?"

"It's just probably because of his injuries and the trauma that he's suffered..."

"Yeah but he's alright now...I mean when Wo Fat had him..." he had to stop because he was starting to break down and he couldn't do that just yet, he had to remain strong for him, for Gracie and for the team-his ohana. Harm understood where he was coming from, "Daniel...look...he might not be waking up because maybe his mind flashbacked to when he was being held. I don't know the whole story but from the doctor's report I've read; he sustained burns, and injuries to his torso..."

"Yes I know you do not need to remind me...I'm the one that found him in the back of that truck-I just want him to wake up." Danny knew he sounded broken but he didn't care anymore-Steve was his life and in God's honest truth he would not know what to do if he lost him or the baby.

They arrived and rushed him into surgrey while Danny waited in the waiting room. The others came rushing in wondering is Steve was okay, "They took him to surgrey a few minutes ago to repair the wounds and I've been here. If I lose-" he quickly stopped talking and turned around so they wouldn't see him cry. He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Hey Danny...it's going to be okay...I know how you feel. I've never told anyone this but when Michael got shot I felt like someone punched me in the gut." Fiona said with a small voice.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story but the jist of it is that Mike was trying to stop a bad guy from getting away so he grabbed the wheel and made the SUV turn over...umm when we ran over to him he was lying there so still and his eyes were closed...I...I'm sorry that I froze-it's just that when I saw Steve laying there on the ground like that my mind flashbacked to that day...it was so horrible...he-he almost didn't make it off the table but he did then he was in a coma for a few days...I had never been so scared in my life...My mind was replying all of our moments...so trust me when I say I know what you're going through and it's okay to feel that way." After she said that she wrapped her arms around him and he just broke down in tears and she continued to hold him till the doctor came in a few hours later.

"Please doc...please tell me he's still alive"

"Yes he is...surgrey was a success...we've got him hooked up to a fetal monitor so we can keep a watch on the baby but she's doing just fine."

"How is he doing?"

"He seems to be doing alright although he...he hasn't woken up yet...it's like he's slipping again."

"WHAT?" Danny shouted, "No NONONONO...you have to take me to him...I will convence him to wake up again...and-and not loose faith...not to leave me..."

"Come on Danny...lets go see him"

Danny followed him to Steve's room and they went in...the first thing Danny could hear was his baby girl's heartbeat and he smiled but that smiled quickly faded as he made his way over to the side of the bed. Steve was so still it was felt eerie. He had a bandage around his head and along his arms...it was bad...Danny took his hand and kissed it and leaned down, "Steve...please wake up...you are safe O'Neil is dead-do you hear me? Thomas O'Neil is dead! Please baby please wake up for me...I can't go on without you...please" he leaned his head against Steve's face sliently pleading for him to wake up. A few minutes later he felt something fluttering aganist his cheek, he pulled back and saw those beautiful expressive ocean blue eyes, "Oh thank god..."

"How's the baby? Is she fine?" was Steve's first concern

Danny smiled widely, "Yeah hon...she's doing great...still alive and kicking"

"That's great"

"Yeah and ya'know what...I'm so glad you're back...you don't know how scared I was thinking that I lost you."

Steve wrapped his hand around Danny's neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, "Danny I am never going anywhere-hey guys!"

"HEY...you're back! We were all worried about you Stevieboy" Sam stated

They all talked the rest of the evening then everyone but Danny went home, "Ya'know Danny you could go home."

At this he huffed, "Or I could stay here and keep an eye on you and little one"

Steve smiled as he rubbed his stomach to calm her down, she seemed to like this whenever he would do that, "That could work too. I love you."

"I love you both-more than you will ever know."

With that Steve drifted off to sleep holding Danny's hand...

**AN: okay finished...hope ya'll like this**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: well thank you for all the reviews...**

**Chapter 10: A couple of months later**

Steve was now 8 months and bigger than he was...although the baby let him sleep through the night she still likes to kick from time to time but he got used to it. Everyone was thrilled because for one the threat was dead and he healed up nicely. He only spent a week and half in the hospital and even then he was restless. Fiona, Mike, Sam and Jessie stayed till he was out of the hospital then stayed a couple of days afterward just to make sure he was fine but they had to go back because they had a case to deal with. Apparently Mike was all riled up about this one because a girl's dad was abusing her and this made even Steve and Danny angry, they wanted to go with them to help them but they couldn't so they said goodbye and promised to come back after the baby was born.

They had been working on a new case that delt with drug running between the mainland and the island. Steve did not like this one bit and he was determined to go with Danny to get the suspects in custody even though he protested loudly but that made no difference. Steve just walked over to passenger side of the car and got in because he was too big to get behind the wheel and just sat there waiting for Danny.

"You know you're impossible right?"

"Yeah but you love me for it..."Steve smirked and Danny just rolled his eyes. They arrived at the suspect's house and went up to the door and knocked, "Jack Smith! 5-0! Open up!" Steve yelled. They waited a few seconds before he kicked in the door and went in guns drawn and ready. A flash of red went out the back door, "Ahh damn it he's making a run for it...go I'll cut him off at the back!" Steve yelled as he was running out the door and making his way to the back of the house. As he was running to catch Jack, Steve felt a slight twinge in his lower back and he put his hand over his belly and said, "Please baby girl...not now...wait a few more minutes." Apparently that worked because the twinge seemed to stop and he was greatful. He was gaining on him so he ran faster to get in front of him and turned around and held his arm out so Jack ran into it which knocked him down. Steve immediately turned him around and handcuffed him so fast before he could make a move to escape. Danny came running over there, "You okay Steve?"

"Yeah...book 'em Danno"

"Really-that's gonna be your thing now?"

"Your asking again...I think it's kinda catchy..."

"Whatever...come on Jack...you coming?"

"Yeah be there in a minute...just need to catch my breath..." Steve said as he breathing deeply to calm his heartbeat then again he felt that twinge again but this time he just chalked it up to try running too fast to catch him. He slowly walked back to the car and got in. He must've dozed off because the next thing he knew they were pulling up the 5-0 headquarters and he was being gently shaken awake, "Steven...babe...you've gotta wake up." Danny said softly said.

"Oh sorry...I didn't even know I fell asleep..."

"It's okay...when I got in you looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Come on we've got paperwork to do...and yes you are doing yours."

Steve just smiled as they got out and he stretched out his arms as they went in but before they got there Steve pulled him into his arms and kissed him very passionately. Danny was stunned, "Wha...what was that for?"

"Oh..I just want to thank you...thank you for everything and more."

"Well you're very welcome."

Then they went in and Chin and Kono were already in the process of doing the paperwork, they looked at them and smiled. Danny and Steve went to their own offices to start. Just as Steve started to sit down he felt a very sharp pain that brought him to his knees, he knew it was time, his little girl did not want to wait any longer. "Dan-" He tried calling out but the pains were so sharp and so close together that it brought tears to his eyes so he decided to throw one of his trophies at the glass door to get their attention.

All of a sudden Danny heard a very loud bang then crash in Steve's office; he knew this couldn't be good. He ran out and saw glass everywhere then went into Steve's office to see him on the floor passed out. Chin and Kono also ran out of their offices when they heard the same thing, "I'll call an ambulance." Chin said and Kono also said, "I'll call Harm."

"Harm"

"Doc..this is Kono, Steve's friend..."

"Oh yes...he's talked about you...what do you need?"

"I think he's gone into labor."

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure...we were in our offices doing paperwork then I heard this loud crash and now he's lying on the floor passed out. Do you know what caused this?"

"Sometimes the labor pains can be so painful that some people do pass out from it...my wife was the same way...okay get him over to the couch and put a blanket over him, call the ambulance and check his pluse...I'm on my way"

"Okay"

Danny was already trying to move Steve by himself when Kono hung up and she ran over to him along with Chin to help him out. "Harm said to check his pulse and put a blanket over him." Danny checked it while Chin went to the car and got a blanket. "How is it?"

"It's good-strong and steady."

"Mmmm...Danny! Danny!" Steve was waking up and calling for Danny which he was right beside him, "Hey...I'm right here Steve..." He grabbed a hold of Steve's hand and held it. Steve looked at him with painfilled eyes, "It hurts Danny...something's wrong...I can feel it...it shouldn't hurt this much...oh god...Danny! okay...Daniel...you have to promise me something-' 'Anything babe' 'Promise me if I don't make it that you'll tell our daughter about me and not to forget me. Tell-ahh-tell her how much I loved her please' 'Steven do not speak like that...you are going to be fine." Steve yelled out in pain as another came and held his hand tighter. Danny rubbed down his forehead with free hand. Harm came at the same time with the paramedics, "How's he doing?"

"Not good...he's in a lot of pain...he said something doesn't feel right..." Danny said with fear and worry in his voice. They came over and put a fetal montior on him and the baby's heartbeat was dropping, wasn't as fast as it should be and this worried Harm, "Okay people lets move now...the baby's in distress...she's not handling the contractions as well as should be. Steve you're going to have to a C-section. We'll get the baby out in under 60 seconds."

"Okay...ahh...Danny!"

"I'm here hun...I've got you. Chin you and Kono meet us there!" Danny yelled out as they ran out and rushed to the hospital. Once they got there everything seemed to be on warp speed; they got Danny into scrubs, moved Steve to the other bed and started preparing him and then it was time. Steve was really nervous, "Danny what if they don't get her out in time?"

He held his hand, "Babe don't think like that...they'll get her out and then we'll have a new life together."

Steve smiled, "Yeah...it's going to be very different now...can you see?"

"Yeah...they've got a hold of her and pulling her out now-hey there's our baby girl...Steve she's so beautiful..." She let a very loud cry, well it was more like a scream, "Wow she's got some set of lungs on her"

"Hmmm wonder where she got that from?" Steve said sarcastically

"Here's someone you should meet..."

"Awww oh my god...she's perfect." Steve said as one of the nurses handed him his little girl who was still fussy, "Alhoa little one...you are going to love it here...surfing, hiking, spending the night under the starry sky, going to see your grandparents in Jeresy" He looked down at her and she was admired by him. Danny was just smiling the whole time then shocked at what Steve said. "You'd really do that?"

"Of course...she doesn't have any grandparents here and I know you're family would love to see us in person."

"Wow...she is beautiful...kinda looks like you"

"Well she has your set of lungs...oh man...we never talked about names...I completely forgot..."

"A lot has happened...I wasn't worried...lets come up with a name..."

"Okay...how about Alicia Ann McGarrett-Williams?"

"You want her to have my last name?"

"Yes...you are her father and I was hoping someday I could add your last name to mine?"

"Is that a supposed to be a purposal?"

"Only if you want it to be?"

"Yeah I do"

"Really?"

"Yes you big doofus...I love you and will gladly add your last name to as you will add mine. And yes I love the name, it rolls of the tongue smoothly."

Steve grabbed his shirt and brought him in for a smoldering hot passionate kiss because by this time they had moved him to a private room and it was just the three of them and she was sleeping. Chin and Kono came in and they both put their fingers to their mouths to indicate that she was sleeping. They went over and peeked then went back over to Danny and Steve. "She's so cute...what's her name?"

"Alicia Ann McGarrett-Williams." Danny said with a huge smile.

Alicia was 7lbs, 8oz and 22in long with dark brown curly unruly hair. She had very ocean blue eyes that were a perfect mix of them, she had a small button nose and her mouth was a mix of Danny's smile but with Steve's dimples. She a very rich olive skin toned that made her even more beautiful. Danny knew she was going to be tall because her legs were already long, "Well Steven it's no wonder she was kicking you all the time, it's because she didn't have room to move around with those spidey legs of hers which she obvouisly got from you."

"Well thank you baby."

"Aww you guys are so cute together." Kono stated

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Oh yes..." Kono replied bouncing on her toes. Danny carefully picked her up in which she started to fuss but then he calmed her down then handed her to Kono and she held her for a few minutes just talking to her then looked at Chin, "Come on cuz..."

"I don't know..."

"Chin you're not going to break her...just support her head and then cradle her. There-you've got it...such a natural"

"You think you'll want one of your own?" Steve asked as he yawned

"Someday...well she's getting fussy, I think she wants one of you" He said as he handed her back to Steve who started humming and rocking her back to sleep. Kono and Chin stayed there a few more minutes then left because they noticed that Steve couldn't stop yawning.

"Steve you did great today...thank you...I love you"

"I love you too"

With that they both fell asleep in each other's arms dreaming of the new life that awaited them.

**AN: Okay this is the end...kind of sad writing it...should I do a sequel? **


End file.
